Love Lasts Forever
by ChasingAJourney
Summary: As Bubbles listens to her favorite song, she contemplates her love and trustworthy relationship with Boomer.


A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

Songfic One-Shot

Boomer x Bubbles

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Every time you look at me, I get the strangest feeling in my heart. I get the feeling that you love me and actually mean it. When I first met you when we were five, I had a crush on you, but I didn't know that that crush would become something more. The flashes of your brothers' and my sisters' colorful streaks flying past us but we don't fight. We just float in the air, staring into each other's eyes, never knowing that you would give me promises and keep them.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

But with my sisters don't trust you or your brothers. They want to keep us apart and they tell me bad things that you've done. I can't help but think those things are real. I haven't always been the bravest Power Puff Girl, but I do have my own sense. But I can't help but wonder what would happen if I actually let myself fall in love with you.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Then you look at me with your sapphire eyes, everything just disappears around us and I can't help but feel that you won't ever leave me behind. I forget everything my sisters told me.

_One step closer_

And as we gain more trust with each other, we are just one more step closer to true love.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

But I am glad that I get to see you every day now. When I had that crush, not seeing you was like my soul would somehow wither away and I would never get to see you again. Neither of us can be afraid like everyone thinks. We have to show them that we can take care of ourselves, and each other.

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

I know that even before we were created, I loved you. Or else we wouldn't be together now. As angels, we were probably together as souls. When we were angels, we loved each other for more than thousands of years, and I'll love you even more.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

Before you were mine, every girl that you were with, it felt as if my entire core was being destroyed. You would look at the girl you were with how I wanted you to look at me. I wanted you to be the only one to call me beautiful and only share m beauty with you.

_I will be brave_

I was strong during that time. I didn't let it get to me, no matter how many times it happened. I was braver than even Buttercup.

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

But now that I have a hold of you, I won't let you slip away. No girl will ever be yours unless its me. Because you're right in front of me, and you're mine.

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer. _

And now, every breath I take, is full of your scent. You are the breath that keeps me alive and we gain another step towards the distant relationship of our love.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

If I had to wait any longer for you to realize how mush you meant to me, I would never survive. I'm just glad you aren't as dense as you were when we were kids. If you think I'd ever leave you, well, don't even think about it.

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

I'll never stop loving you. Even if my sisters don't trust you, I won't care. They don't have to trust you, as long as I do.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

I had wandered for so long, waiting to meet the one I was meant to be with. And you suddenly appeared right in front of me. I had dreamt of the moment I would see you once again.

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

And when you finally told me those three little words, I had jumped for joy. Into your arms with my words as well. Your heart was finally mine.

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Every moment we spend together, it's like another moment through time. We have loved each other for so long, and nothing with ever change that.

**.../~\...**

Bubbles sighed lightly. She had just finished listening to her favorite song in the world, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It had brought back the memories she had with Boomer. She heard a quiet giggle from the room next door followed by loud laughter. She stood and walked over to a dark blue bedroom door. When she opened the door, a squeal of, "Mommy~!" was heard and a little girl leapt forward and into her arms.

"Hey little Bet! What are you and daddy up to?" Bubbles asked her six-year-old daughter.

"Me and daddy were having a tickle fight!" Bettie glanced back at the blonde man on the floor, staring up at them. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I won daddy."

Boomer stood up quickly. "You did not! You little stinker! You cheated!" Bettie screamed and hopped from Bubbles arms yelling:

"Save me Benny!" A shout was heard and Bubbles faintly heard, "Get off me Bet, you're in my way! You're gonna let the zombies kill me!" Bubbles giggled and silently thanked Buttercup and Butch for getting Benny Black Ops 2 for Christmas.

Bubbles was about to go downstairs to start dinner, until she felt her husband wrap his arms around her. She looked up an felt warm lips on hers. She turned and brought her arms around Boomer's neck, playing with the hair that fell there. She pulled away. "You need a haircut, Boomie," she whispered on his lips.

"Only if you're the one to give it to me, Bubbs," he whispered back.

Bubbles giggled once more but removed herself from her lover's arms. "I'll never stop loving you Boomer."

"Then keep loving me for thousands of years, even after we die."


End file.
